Godzilla (1954 film)/Gallery
Concept art Godzilla_Concept_Art_-Head-.png|Godzilla head concept art Gojira Design Concept 1.jpg|Godzilla concept statue Gojira Design Concept 2.jpg|Godzilla concept art Gojira Design Concept 3.jpg|Godzilla concept art G54 - Godzilla Concept Statue 1.jpg Gojira Design Concept 4.jpg|Godzilla concept statue Gojira Design Concept 5.jpg|Godzilla concept statue G54 - Godzilla Concept Statue 3.jpg|Godzilla concept statue G54 - Godzilla Concept Statue 2.jpg|Godzilla concept statue Gojira 1954 Storyboard.png|Storyboard 1954 Storyboard.png|Storyboard Godzilla Storyboards.png|Storyboards Godzilla_Storyboard_head.png|Storyboard Godzilla_1954_Gojira_Artwork.jpg|Artwork Production G54 - Unpainted Godzilla Suit.jpg|Painting the ShodaiGoji ShodaiGoji_Bigger_Image.jpg|The ShodaiGoji An_Original_Godzilla_Suit.jpg Ishiro Honda and Godzilla.jpg Behindg542.jpg G6.jpg G54_-_Rare_Publicity_Image.jpg G54 - Godzilla and Miniature Tanks On Set.jpg G54 - Godzilla On Set.jpg Godzilla-1954-520x515.jpg G54_-_Skeleton_prop_used_at_the_end_of_the_film.jpg|Godzilla skeleton prop Godzilla54pic01.jpg Screenshots ''Godzilla'' Godzilla 1954 Japanese Title Card.jpg|The Japanese title card 1367809554 da739b7d07.jpg|Godzilla emerging from behind a hill on Odo Island 010-godzillafest-godzilla-1954-01.jpg Electric Fence.jpg|Godzilla is temporarily halted by an electric fence 05dvd 1 650.jpg Vlcsnap-174027.png Gojira_1954_-_4.jpg Gojira - Godzilla Destroys a Building.jpg Gojira_1954_-_1.jpg 4621393474 3e21910f93.jpg|Godzilla destroys the Wako Clock Tower 7CA0FA3225.jpg Advancing Towards A Building.jpg Godzilla1954omin.jpg|Godzilla with Tokyo on fire Godzilla Walks Amidst The Wreck That Is Japan.jpg Gojira2.jpg|The remains of the city after Godzilla's raid Gojira_1954_-_3.jpg|Daisuke Serizawa reveals his destructive creation, the Oxygen Destroyer Gojira_-_Godzilla_spies_Serizawa_in_Tokyo_Bay.png|Godzilla spots Serizawa as he rests in Tokyo Bay ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters! 54gojira2.png MartinIwanaga.jpg Martin.jpg ''Cozzilla Screenshots - Cozzilla - 1.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 3.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 2.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 12.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 5.png Screenshots - Cozzilla - 6.png Screenshots - Cozzilla - 7.png Screenshots - Cozzilla - 8.png Screenshots - Cozzilla - 9.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 14.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 18.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 4.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 10.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 15.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 17.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 13.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 16.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 11.jpg Screenshots - Cozzilla - 19.jpg Post production 4966088753 4aec81e085.jpg The Original Godzilla Hugs two Japanese People.jpg History In Pictures - Godzilla Cast Has Party After Finishing Filming (1954).jpg|The cast throws a party after filming is finished G54_-_ShodaiGoji_and_Emiko_stroll_down_the_streets_of_Tokyo.jpg Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_IN_THEATERS_NOW.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' being shown in American theaters Cozzilla_IN_THEATERS_NOW.jpg|''Cozzilla'' being shown in Italian theaters Releases Posters Gojira_1954_Japanese_poster.jpg|Japanese Gojira Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -Alternate-.png|Japanese Gojira Poster Alternate_Gojira_Poster.jpg|Japanese Gojira Poster Gojira_2.png|Promotional Japanese Gojira Poster G54 - Thin Poster.jpg|Thin Gojira Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Sweden Poster.jpg|Swedish Gojira Poster Godzilla Poster.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Poster GodzillaKing.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Other Poster 2.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Other Poster 4.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Other Poster 3.jpg|Thin Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_King_of_the_Monsters_-Some_Alternate_One-.png|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Lobby Card Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_Gojira_-Spanish-.png|Spanish Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Japon_bajo_el_Terror_del_Monstruo_AFICHE.jpg|Spanish Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Promotional Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters England Poster.jpg|English Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -French-.jpg|French Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -German-.png|German Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Gojira_German_Poster_A.png|German Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_King_of_the_Monsters_-Italian-.png|Italian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Poster Italy.jpg|Italian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -Italian-.jpg|Italian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Lobby Card Gojira_Poster_Portugal.jpg|Portuguese Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_Gojira_-Polish-.png|Polish Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -Romanian-.png|Belgian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Belgium Poster.jpg|Belgian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Mexico Poster.jpg|Mexican Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Cuba Poster.jpg|Cuban Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Argentina Poster.jpg|Argentinian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Australia Poster.jpg|Australian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_poster.jpg|Japanese Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Gojira_Poster_Brazil_1.jpg|Brazilian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Cozzilla Poster 1.jpg|Italian Cozzilla Poster by Enzo Nistri Godzilla King of the Monsters Italy Poster 1.jpg|Italian Cozzilla Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Italy Poster 4.jpg|Italian Cozzilla Lobby Card Godzilla King of the Monsters Italy Poster 5.jpg|Italian Cozzilla Lobby Card Cozzilla Photobusta 1.png|Italian Cozzilla Cozzilla Photobusta 2.png|Italian Cozzilla Rialto_GOJIRA_1954_60th_Anniversary_Restoration_Theatrical_Poster.jpg|Rialto Pictures Original Godzilla 60th Anniversary Restoration Theatrical Poster Home media releases Godzilla_Box_Art.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' VHS Cover 4119971797_70d16ab997_a.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Paramount VHS Cover 2365-1.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Simitar VHS Cover 51M20P38Q2L.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Simitar VHS Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Simitar_1998-.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Simitar DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Classic_Media_2002-.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Classic Media DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Madman_2004-.jpg|''Godzilla'' Madman DVD Cover Godzillashowaclassicsvolumeone.png|Godzilla Showa Classics Volume One DVD Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Classic_Media_2006-.jpg|''Gojira'' Classic Media DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-BFI_2006-.jpg|''Godzilla'' BFI DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Criterion_2012-.jpg|''Godzilla'' Criterion DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Classic_Media_2012-.jpg|''Gojira'' Classic Media Blu-Ray Cover Criterion Godzilla Blu-ray.jpg|''Godzilla'' Criterion Blu-Ray Cover Gojira Blu-ray Back A.jpg|''Godzilla'' Criterion Blu-Ray Back cover_godzilla_gojira_jp.jpg|Japanese Gojira 2009 Blu-Ray Cover Gojira Blu-ray Cover J14.jpg|Japanese Gojira 2014 Blu-Ray Cover Classic_Media_Re-Re-Release_of_Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' Classic Media DVD Cover Gojira_German_Splendid_Film_Blu-Ray.jpg|German Godzilla Splendid Film Blu-Ray Cover Merchandise Books Shigeru_Kayama_Kaiju_Gojira_1st_Edition.jpg|1st edition "Kaiju Gojira" serialized novel by Shigeru Kayama Godzilla_Kayama_serialized_short_story.png|"Gojira" serialized short story by Shigeru Kayama Origin of the 1954 Godzilla.jpg|Origin story of the 1954 Godzilla Guides 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA.jpg|Gojira Guide Cover 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA BACK.jpg|Back page Godzilla_1954_Publicity_guide_books_REPRINTED.jpg|Gojira Publicity Book Limited Edition Reprint 2014 Advertisement Category:Showa era - Image galleries